1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices for removing fluid and debris from the ear canal by use of a hand held vacuum device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, numerous devices have been proposed and implemented for extracting fluids, particulates, and other matter from different orifices and tissues of human and animal bodies. Although useful for some applications, such devices are severely limited when applied to the task of removing fluid, particulates or other debris from the human ear.
The ear canal is prone to collection of water after swimming, diving, surfing, and the like, and accumulation of wax, and development of infections resulting in discharge are common. Non-mechanical hand held curettes have been the traditional method of wax removal by physicians. Fluid removal is typically performed in a physician's office by using large electrical powered vacuum pumps connected to tubing to narrow gauge tips under direct visualization to evacuate fluid and debris. Cotton tipped swabs are often used inappropriately in the ear canal to remove wax and fluid, however, such use can cause trauma to the tissues of the ear as well as worsen the impaction of fluid and debris.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel device which enables a person without specific medical training to safely remove fluid and debris from the ear canal without causing trauma to the eardrum or skin of the ear canal. The device of the present invention is portable, lightweight, inexpensive to manufacture, and highly efficient at removing fluid, wax, and other debris from the ear canal.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentality's and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.